Kataang story - The play
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - The play .
1. Chapter 1

This story is about the play on Ember Island. I have three other ideas, how it could go. This is the first idea.

the Moment :

* * *

Aang sat next Zuko, watching the play. Then came the piece when Katara and Zuko are captured, under Basingse. Aang stood up and walked away angrily.  
Everyone watched him. What's wrong with him? Asked Zuko. Aggh Twinkle toes has enough, said toph graying.  
Katara's eyes enlarged when she understood what toph provided.  
This is wrong, aang must thinking that i and zuko really hugged under basingse ! , She thought in panic.  
I must say that it is not happening as what happened on stage, she thought and stood up. I'm going to take a look, she said and walked away, but then accelerated, and began to run. She reached the door to outside ...

* * *

She opened the door. And saw aang on the other side of the beach. AANG ! , She cried and ran the balcony off to the beach .  
Aang just walked to the house. He opened the door and close it again. He walked toward his bedroom, but suddenly he heard a voice. He turned around.  
AANG! Someone yelled. He ran to his room and locked the door . The door of the house opened and someone stepped inside. Aang! Cried a voice.  
Aang sat down on the bed. Katara ran to his room and knocked on the door. Aang! are you in there? She asked loudly. Who are you? He asked. Aang's it's me! She said loudly and tried to open the door. But the door was locked. Aang! let me in! , She cried. Why? He asked. I want to talk to you, she said loudly.  
About what? He asked . AANG LET ME COME IN !, She cried. Tell first - never mind, he said as she broke open the door with water bending . Aang it's not what you think, she said loudly. That you and zuko have hugged under Basingse? He asked.  
Yes, she said, and ran to him. She sat beside him on the bed. The whole play is completely pervert, she cried and took his hand. Why would I believe that, he said, looking sternly. Aang please, it's not what you think, she said, sobbing softly. She leaned her face in his shoulder. She sobbed loudly. Good .. but tell me what really happened under Basingse, he said.

* * *

Well I talked about my past and then came his past and after , I had a sort of pity with him and I wanted his wound around his eye also heal. And if I had done that, was you ... gone .. forever, she said sadly . He looked away.  
I'm sorry .. that I'm almost done it .. I almost killed you .. kind of, she said, and cried into his shoulder.  
I'm sorry .. so , so much, she said, crying. And rested her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It's okay, he said, putting his arms around her waist.  
That's a lie, you just want make me feel better she said softly.  
Katara that is not true, you never expected azula would kill me .. and not in the avatar trans .. and still from behind ... coward, he said.  
And even if I was gone .. I would forgive you, he said, smiling as he turned her face toward him. Really? , She asked.  
Of course .. you're my best friend .. so why not, he said, smiling. Oooh .. aang you are the sweetest and the best there can be, she said, and jumped into his arms.  
Woaw! , He cried and fell on the ground. Sorry, she said giggling. Is okay, he said, smiling.

* * *

Aang? , She asked if aang sat beside her on the bed again . Yes? He asked.  
Do .. do you like my? , She asked him smiling. You mean like a .. romantic way?, he asked surprised.  
Well ... yeah .. do you like to be my .. my b.. - boyfriend? , He said quickly. Well yeah? , She asked. I have to think about it , he said, and rubbed his chin.  
Katara's smile vanished. Just kidding, if you really want that .. Always, he said, smiling. She smiled back and moved towards him. She leaned in slowly. She closed her eyes and leaned faster. Aang smiled and blushed, he quickly leaned in and closed his eyes . When she almost hit each other with their lips, threw aang his arms quickly around her waist and pulled her closer.  
She kissed him quickly and threw her arms around his neck. Hey guys, suki said. Ooo, said suki. I'll come back later, said suki smiling.  
Aang put his thumb up. Katara felt he did that and laughed. He chuckled and took her hand. Shall we go back? He asked. No, I hate that play, she said.  
Yes , my too , he said. Shall wel look at the stars? He asked. Sure, she said.

* * *

They walked hand in hand out of the house to the grass. He went right on the grass. Katara smiled and sat down beside him. The grass is cold, she said, and shivered.  
Aang stood up and put katara in his arms. He sat down in the grass with her in his lap. Both blushed. This is warmer, she said smiling.  
I knew that, he said, smiling. He put his arms around her waist . This is my best night ever, she said to him and put her arms around his neck.

* * *

After an hour : Come we go to sleep, it almost in the middle of the night, he said. She nodded and followed him. Everyone is asleep already, said Katara. Hmmhmm, he said.  
Aang stood in front of his bedroom door. Katara slept in the room, opposite him. Night, he said. Goodnight, she said, and opened her door.  
He opened his door and close it again.  
I do not just sleep .. I want to be with him, she thought.

* * *

She closed her door and opened his bedroom door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.  
She looked around the room. Where is he? , She thought. Aang came out of the bathroom in his room. Hey Katara, what are you doing here? He asked . I want to be with you .. not alone, she said. Can I sleep with you? She asked. Sure, he said, smiling. He took off his shirt and crawled under the blanket.  
Katara did her shirt and pants out , and stretched out . Woaw ! I did not knew that she slept in her underwear, he thought, and blushed sheet.  
She crawled under the blanket beside him. Aang everything okay? , You walk to red, she said, and raised an eyebrow.  
Everything is okay, he said, and looked away. She sighed. Tell them what's going on, she said, and turned his face towards her.  
Well .. I did not know you slept in your underwear, he said, blushing. Ooo Well if you want it, I want to sleep in me clothes, she said.  
NO! He cried. Uhh .. I mean, if you sleep in your underwear, then is that okay, he said. Really? , She asked.  
Sure, he said smiling. Okay thanks sweetie, she said, and kissed his cheek. It's alone .. you're so beautiful , he said blushing . You really think that ? , she asked . He nodded . Thanks aang , she said and give him a quick kiss on the lips . She Shoof to him and rested her head on his chest, and put an arm around his waist . He blushed. And put an arm around her waist. Goodnight, he said. Goodnight, she said, and together they fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow and after tomorrow chapter 3. =D.


	2. Chapter 2 - The news

This is the sequel of "'the play" chapter 1. This is chapter 2. Aang and Katara are awake, and decided the news that they are together ,first to tell sokka .

Chapter 2 - The News :

* * *

Aang woke up and saw that his dream girl, lay beside him. He blushed and stretched. He slid quietly out of bed, so she did not wake up . He stood up and put the blanket back over her. He turned around and put his shirt on. When he turned back , he tripped over his gilder.  
Oh oohh, he said. BAF!, Auwhhh, he groaned and stood up. Katara woke up and looked at aang. Aang where are you going? She asked. I wanted some breakfast, he said. I did not mean to wake you, but I fell on my gilder and I fell and now you're awake, I'm sorry, he said in quick succession . It's okay, she said giggling. Aang relax, it's okay, she said gllimlachend. He sighed, relieved. Katara held out her hand. He walked up to her and took her hand.  
What is it? He asked. Could you hold on, I need me get dressed, and I wanted to walk down together, she said smiling. Sure, he said, and sat down on his bed.  
Katara got out of bed and dressed. After a minute she was done. He stood up and took her hand. He opened the door, and walked down together. Morning guys, aang said.

* * *

Good morning, said Katara. Everyone said morning and went on with breakfast. Aang sat next toph and began eating. Katara sat next aang and looked at him.  
Katara everything okay? He asked as he looked to the right. She blinked her eyes. I - I-uuhmm .. dream away .. I think , she said, blushing.  
What did you dream about then? He asked. Yes Katara .. where about? , Toph early. She got up and ran to her room. I'll go see what's wrong, he said, and ran after her.

* * *

He opened her room door open and close again. Katara? everything okay?, he asked. She lay on the bed with her head in her pillow. Yes, she said quietly.  
Only ... I do not remember when I had so much fun that I've ever had .. and now it seems quite normal, she said. Are you also mean us? , Aang asked.  
No , of course not !, that's all for us two new, she said, and kissed his cheek, as he sat down on her bed next to her. Is that good or bad? He asked. Good , she said.  
Let's go back, she said and took his hand. Okay, he said and walked with her back to the others .

* * *

Later after breakfast:  
After breakfast, everyone went to their room. Aang and Katara sat on aang's bed.  
I'm going to shower, she said,  
and put a hand on his cheek and give him a kiss on the lips.  
What will you do in the meanwhile? She asked. I don't know , I'll wait here, he said. oohh come on, she said, and gave him a hug.  
Do not worry, you just go shower, I'll wait for you, he said, and hugged her back. Well, she said and undressed.  
I do me underwear out in the bathroom okay ?, she said blushing . Is good, he said, blushing.  
She walked into the bathroom and started showering. He just sat on the bed to wait until she was done.

* * *

Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom.  
I just must brushing my hair a little bit, she said. And sat beside him on the bed. And began brushing.  
Until aang grabbed her brush. Aang, I need brushing my hair , she said, grinning. I want to do i t, he said, and began brushing her hair.  
You do not have to , she said, smiling. But I like it, i love you're hair, he said, smiling. She giggled. Thanks, good then, she said, smiling.  
When he was finished he put the brush back. And? , He asked if he lets her hair see . Aang is beautiful .. thank you , she said and kissed him on the lips, and threw her arms around his neck, he blushed and kissed her back with his arms around her waist.  
After an hour, she pulled back, both breathless. I believe I have to brush your hair more often he said, smiling. She giggled and rubbed his arm.  
Come on we go down, he said.

* * *

Want you to go shopping? He asked as they are in the living room. Maybe later, WAIT SHOPPING?! , She exclaimed surprised and happy . Umm yeah, he said.  
Or maybe you do not like shopping? , He asked.  
No is just, the most guys do not like shopping, she said. But it's not as bad as it seems .. right? He asked. Sure not come on sweetie , she said and took his hand.  
Where are you two going ?, sokka asked . Shopping with my boyfriend ! , katara said loud and happy . Okay later , sokka said . They walked away . WAIT " WITH MY BOYFRIEND ! " ... AANG ! , cried sokka angry and ran after them ...

* * *

Chapter 3 , is coming tomorrow =D .


	3. Chapter 3 - Angry

Chapter 3 - aang takes Katara, to the shops. But will sokka agree?

Chapter 3 : Angry

* * *

We're almost there! , She cried in joy. STOP YOU! Cried Sokka, and stopped in front of Aang and Katara. What do you mean .. boyfriend? Asked Sokka.  
Aang is my boyfriend, she said, smiling. WHAT! , He exclaimed surprised. Sokka turned red and took his sword space. Aang looked confused at sokka .  
THIS MOMENT IS YOUR LAST! , He shouted and hit with his sword in aang's direction. Aang ran away as fast as he could. SO! Cried sokka angry.  
Sokka what do you , you chase him away! , She exclaimed surprised. ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP! he shouted angrily. THAT'S OVER! , sokka cried. And walked away.  
Sokka you can not do this to me! , She exclaimed sadly. Aang landed beside her. Katara everything okay? He asked.  
Sokka says that I can't have an relationship with you , she said, sobbing softly. She looked at him. Ooohh, he said confused. And turned away from her. Aang we go back to sokka! ,  
And tell him that he can not decide ! About that ! , She cried and took his hand. She pulled him with her.

* * *

They walked back to the house you can not decide about this ! , She shouted angrily. Looks like it, he said calmly. How do you mean? She asked loudly. You are single, he said.  
NOT! .. AANG AND I ARE STILL TOGETHER! , She cried and pushed sokka against the wall.  
If you think you can decide it! About it , I do not think so! , She called and sent him with water through the window.  
She went outside and looked at him. He was in the glass on the ground. She grabbed him by the upper side of his shirt.  
SAY THAT IT WAS A STUPID JOKE!, She called evil, and she took her fist up. It was a stupid joke, he said weakly.  
INDEED! , She called and left his shirt off. Jerk! , She cried and pulled aang inside. Sokka stood up, but fell unconscious, back into the glass.

* * *

Katara put aang on the bench and sat down beside him. Was it not a little bit to far, aang asked and looked at her.  
He should learn to keep his mouth! or else , I will do it ! .. like now! , She shouted angrily. Katara everything okay? , He asked and put his hand on her shoulder.  
She shook her head. No, she said. He turned her to him, and hugged her tightly. Okay , maybe was it a little bit to far , she said. Sokka came in . Sorry, Sokka said and walked to his room.  
She grinned and hugged aang back. When he pulled back, they went to Aang's room. Would you like to go to the town? , Aang asked. Tomorrow .. okay? She asked.  
Sure, he said smiling , and sat down on the bed. She walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed. She leaned against his shoulder.  
He put his arm around her waist and leaned his head against hers. After a few minutes, she fell asleep against his shoulder. He laid her down on the bed.  
And kissed her cheek. I can not leave her alone, he thought, and lay down beside her. Goodnight , i love you , he said en kissed her cheek . She smiled in her sleep . He put his arm around her shoulders . And fell after a few minutes in sleep.

* * *

END =D


	4. Chapter 4 - Idea 2- The Balcony

Idea two

* * *

The Balcony :

* * *

Aang stood on the balcony . Aang ? , someone asked behind him . He turned around to see who is was , it was katara . What are you doing here ? , she asked him .  
I hate that play , he said and turned away bach to the moon . We all do , well toph not , she said and walked over to him .  
Its cold outside , come on , i take you inside , she said and took his wrist . No , he said . She let his wrist loose .  
Why not ? , she asked him . He turned away from her . Tell me , what's wrong , she said .

Well i thought when we kissed , that we would be together , but ... we not together , he said disappointing .  
Aang i ... don't know , she said and turned to the moon . Why you don't know it , he asked her with sad eyes . We are in a middle of a war , she said calm .  
So , you don't like me , he said and turned away . Aang that's not true , of course i like you , and of course i want to be with you , but that's not the point , she said confused .

What is the point when ? , he asked her . Well .. what if you not return ?, she said . Then am i alone , my mother is gone and then you maybe too , she said soft .  
So what you trying to say is that im gonna loose the battle with the firelord ? , well thank you ! , he said loud and walked away on the beach . Aang , i think you don't understand what im trying to tell you , she said and walked after him .

Aang wait , she said and put a hand on his shoulder . He turned around to her . What i want to say is , that ... i can't lose you too , she said sad .  
And i know that you don't lose , you can beat him , she said smiling .  
Well , thank you , and i'm sorry for yelling at you , i'm just a idiot , he said and looked away .

You're not a idiot , everyone make mistakes , the avatar too , she said smiling . He nodded . I'm going to the house , he said and turned away from her . Aang wait , she said again . Yeah ? , he asked her and turned around to her . I-i...aang i-i love you , she said blushing . He smiled . Really ? , he asked her .  
Yeah , she said smiling . I love you too , he said smiling and blushing . She laughed . I know you do , she said and hugged him tightly . He sighed glad . She giggeld . He gave her a fast kiss on the lips and pullled back . She smiled . Come here , she said giggeld and throw her arms around his neck .  
Always , he said blushing and put his arms around her waist and kissed her again on the lips .

After a few minutes , she pulled back . She smiled and took his hand .  
Shall we go back ? , he asked . No , let's go back to the house , the play is just ended , she said . Okay , he said . They walked back to the house . Hey guys , where have you two been ? , sokka asked aang and katara .  
On the beach , aang said . Okay , everyone is already asleep , so goodnight , sokka said and walked upstairs . Aang im gonna sleep , okay ? , she asked him .  
Sure , he said smiling . Me too , he said . They walked upstairs .  
Goodnight , he said smiling and kissed her cheek . She blushed . Thanks , Goodnight , she said smiling . He opend the door to his room , and close it . I will be with him , i'm going to ask him of i can sleep with him , she thought and opend the door to his room .  
Aang ? , she asked . Ooh hey katara , he said and walked over to her . Can i ... sleep with you ? , she asked him . Of coure , he said smiling .

After a few minutes : She climbed under the blanked , next to him .  
Are you sleeping in you're underwear ? , he asked blushing . Only in the summer , she said smiling . Okay , he said blushing . Aang everything okay ? , your face is all red , she asked him .  
Yeah , he said smiling . Okay , but if there is something , i'm here for you , she said and hugged him . If there is something , i'm here for you too , he said . She smiled and kissed his cheek . Goodnight , she said .  
Goodnight , he said . He lay on his back . She put an arm around his waist , and rest her head on his chest . She moaned glad and then she fell asleep .  
Goodnight , love you , he said and put a arm around her waist . I know sweetie , she said soft . He blushed . After a minute they fell asleep in each other arms .

* * *

END , idea two . - Idea three is coming so soon as i can . =D ( reviews are always welcome ) .


	5. Chapter 5 - Ember Island players

Idea 3 :

Ember Island players :

* * *

They walked into the great room . Everyone sat down . Hey i want to sit next her , aang said . Umm..okay , zuko said and sat down next to sokka and suki .  
Aang sat down next to katara . Why a show about us ? , sokka asked ...

* * *

Few minutes later : Finally the Avatar is death and nobody is going to stop me ! , said the actor of ozai .  
Now i understand , why it is about us , and why it is in the Fire nation , sokka said . Aang looked in scared .  
Aang relax this is a show its not real , katara said , and put a hand on his shoulder . Maybe , its true , he said and stood up .  
I go back to the house , he said and walked out of the great room . Later , sokka said smiling . That was not nice of you , suki said . Sokka ! , yelled katara .  
I'm take a look , she said and walked out of the great room .

* * *

Outside : Aang stood on the balcony . Katara walked out of the building . Aang , everything okay ? , she asked him . Yeah , now leave me alone , he said soft . Aang , that show is not true , its just a stupid show , she said . i know , he said . Just leave me alone , please ? , he asked her . Why ? , she asked him .  
Fine , then i go , he said and walked back to the house . Aang wait , she said and stopped him on the middle of the beach . What ? , he asked her. Can i go with you , the show is stupid , she said . Sure , but if we are back at the house , i want so time alone , okay ? , he asked her .  
Sure , she said . They walked back to the house .

* * *

Few minutes later : Aang opend the door and walked into the house . Thank you , she said smiling .  
You're welcome , now i want some time alone , he said and walked to his room . Do you want something to eat ? , she asked him before he closed the door of his room .  
No , he said angry and closed the door hard . He laid down on his bed and buried his face in his cushion . Why is he upset ? , thought katara . I just gonna look of he is okay , she thought . She walked to his room . She knocked on his door . Who ? , he asked . Me , can i come inside ? , she asked him .  
He sighed and stood up . He opend the door . What's up ? , he asked her . I just came to look if you was okay , she said smiling .  
I'm okay , he said and closed the door again . Aang , open the door , she said . Why ? , he asked . Come on , let me in , she said worried .  
Good , he said and slammed the door open , the door broke in two , when the door hits the wall .  
Aang ! , she said loud . Why are you so upset ? , she asked him soft . I'm not upset , just confused , he said .  
Why ? , she asked him . Because , i hate this war , he said and slammed with his vist in the wall . Relax , she said . We all do , she said calm . What relax ! , he yelled . Aang , calm down , she said . Why should i !? , he yelled and stood up . Aang , stop it , she said calm .  
He picked a vase . She took the vase out of his hands . Give me that vase back , he said something calmer .  
No , she said . Come here , then you get a hug she said . He gave her a little smile . Okay , he said and hugged her tightly . She hugged him back . Thanks for help me , he said soft . You're welcome , she said smiling .

* * *

She pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders . Aang ? , she asked him . Yeah ? , he said . Well .. why do you kissed me before the invasion ? , she asked blushing . Well i-i ummhh ... , he said .  
Come on , you can tell me everything , you know , she said . I know ... , he said froze .  
Of was it , because you thought you never saw me again ? , she asked him . That too , but that's not all , he said blushing . Well , what then ? , she asked him .  
I-i .. i-i love you , he said . Really ? , she asked him . Yeah , when i opend my eyes from that iceberg , he said blushing .  
She started blushing too . She looked away , so he did not saw it . She looked back at him . he looked in his gray eyes . I-i-i-i love you too , she said blushed .  
He looked away and then back at her again when she said that . Really ? , he said . Well , yeah , after the cave of two lovers , she said smiling . He smiled back . She put her arms around his neck . Do you wanna kiss ? , she asked him blushing . He blushed too . Sure ... whenever you want , he said smiling .  
She giggled . She leaned in and kissed him on the lips . Wow , he thought blushing . He put his arms around her waist . She put him closer .  
Wow , she thought blushing .

* * *

She pulled back , after a few minutes . He looked at her with great eyes . He kissed her again and pulled fast away . She giggled . Aang ? , are you okay ? , she asked laughing . He nodded . She lauged again . She took his hand . Shall we go to eat something ? , she asked him . Sure , he said . They smiled at each other and then walked together hand in hand to the living room .

* * *

END , Reviews are always welcome :-)


	6. Chapter 6 - Promise

This story is about the Ember Island players . The story begins , when aang walked out of the building .

Promise :

* * *

Aang walked out of the building and stood on the balcony . He looked up to the moon and down again . Inside : "Where is aang ?" , katara asked in the second break . "He shall bring me food , but he is still not back !" , sokka said loud .  
"I gonna look , where he is" , katara said and walked outside .

* * *

She found aang standing on the balcony . "Everything okay ?" , she asked him . "No ! , i hate that play ! ", aang said loud and upset . Is it not a little bit excessive ? , she asked him .  
"What !? , if my chakra was not blocked , then was i already in the avatar trans !" , aang said loud . She walked over to him and stand next to him .  
He looked down . Look , when we kissed , i thought that we were together , but we are not , aang said . "Aang i-i don't know" , katara said .  
"Why you don't know it ? ", aang asked her . "We are in the middle of a war", katara said ."I am confused ", katara said and closed her eyes . Aang closed his eyes too and looked down . "So , you don't like me" , aang said and looked away . "Aang , i didn't say that", katara said . "I am a little confused" , katara said . He looked sad . She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her . "Katara , i-i love you" , aang said .  
"You love me ?" , katara asked him ."Yeah , you are sweet and cute and smart and a fantastic master waterbending and so beautifull ", aang said . She blushed sheet .  
"Really ? " , she asked him . "Yeah", aang said . "Thank you" , katara said smiling ang hugged him tightly . He smiled and hugged her back .  
She smiled back . She put her arms around his neck . He looked at her . I love you too , she said and blushed . But aren't you confused ? , aang asked her .  
"Actually , i was not confused , i was scared that you don't come back" , she said . "Promise me , you that you come back , after sozin's comet" , katara said . Avatar promise , aang said smiling . "Okay" , katara said and smiled . She leaned in and kissed him on the lips . He kissed back , and put his arms around her waist . They , pulled back after a few minutes . Both blushed sheet .

"Congratulations twinkle toes and Sugar queen" , toph said and smiled . Everyone stood outside .  
"Do you guys see this all ?" , katara asked . "No , we came outside and saw you two kissing" , suki said . Sokka looked suprised .  
"You two are finally together" , everyone said . "What !? , why did i not saw that coming ?" , sokka asked loud . "What do you think sokka ?" , toph said and grinned . "Funny toph", sokka said . "Come on we go back to the house" , suki said and they walked back to the house . Aang and katara are still standing on the balcony .  
Aang smiled and put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly . She laughed . She put her arms around his neck and hugged him back .  
They pulled back , after a minute . She smiled and kissed his cheek . "Shall we go back to the house , to the others ?" , katara asked him . "Sure" , aang said .  
They walked off of the balcony , on the beach ."Katara ? " , aang asked when they walked on the middle of the beach . "Yeah sweetie ?" , katara asked him .  
He put his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air . She laughed . Aang smiled . He put her down , after a minute . She giggled and kissed his cheek .  
He blushed .

* * *

They walked into the house , a few minutes later . Everyone was already asleep . "Come on , we go upstairs" , katara said and pulled him with her . She opend her door and pulled him on her bed . She closed her door and locker her door . She sat down next to him . "Come on , we need to sleep" , katara said .  
"Yeah" , aang said . She took off her clothes and laid down . He took off his shirt and laid down . Both blushed .  
She pushed to him and rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . He blushed . "Are you sleeping in your underwear ?" , aang asked her . "Alone in the summer and sometimes in the spring" , katara said and looked up and smiled . "Okay" , aang said and smiled back .  
"You are beautifull" , aang said and smiled . She blushed . "Thank you sweetie" , she said and kissed him on the lips . She pulled back after a minute . She rested her head on his chest again and put her arm around his waist again . "Goodnight , sweetie" , she said smiling . He smiled .  
"Goodnight , sweetie" , aang said and smiled . She smiled too . They felt asleep after a few minutes ...

* * *

END , i hope you like it :-) . Reviews are Always welcome =D .


End file.
